There is known, by JP 2016-16715 A described below, a technique that includes a cushion pan for supporting the lower face of a seat pad as a cushion material, the cushion pan being integrally formed with a central part of a metal seat frame of a seat cushion of a vehicle seat, and improves the holding property for the buttocks of an occupant by depressing a central part of the cushion pan downward.
In the above technique, the cushion pan that supports the lower face of the seat pad is made of metal and integrally formed with the seat frame. Thus, not only the weight of the cushion pan is large, which becomes a factor in increasing the weight of the vehicle seat, but also the cushion pan is hardly deformed due to its high stiffness, which deteriorates the cushioning property. Thus, there is a problem of deterioration in the seating comfortability.
There are needs of, in view of the above circumstances, reducing the weight of a cushion pan that holds the lower face of a seat pad of the vehicle seat, ensuring the support property, and improving the cushioning property.